


Bad Boy Ivar x Reader

by Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla



Series: Ivar x Reader [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern Era, bad boy ivar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla/pseuds/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla
Summary: Cute little bad boy Ivar Drabble.





	Bad Boy Ivar x Reader

Everyone knew the entire Lothbrok family, the sons who’s father was one of the biggest business tycoons in the world. Even if his success was through shady ways.

  
And Ivar was the most infamous of his brothers, bad boy who always wore leather and had a cigarette dangling from his lips. Sleek black car engine roaring through the parking lot in the morning.

  
Plenty of students had the dirty fantasy of being claimed as Ivar Lothbrok’s, but only one held that title, you.

  
Dark, quiet nights shared between the two of you, tangled in his expensive black and blue sheets, only the sounds of your slowing breathing and the storm outside could be heard.

  
Perching yourself or being tugged into Ivar’s lap at any given time, much to his older brothers’ amusement. Roaming hands that you’d swat at and deep laughter that followed.

  
Aslaug’s soft smile as she watched Ivar wrap you in his leather jacket, brushing off your worry for him in the cold.

  
Drags of a cigarette and smoke blown across lips, whether you hate smoking or not. Whiskey and vodka flavored kisses after a night of hanging around with his brothers and their friends.

  
The smell of crackling firewood, paired with warm earthy herbs, and the strong scent of leather would overwhelm your senses moments before Ivar dragged you gently into his hold.

  
You knew what Ivar and his family were really involved in, but that didn’t matter much to you, not when you had your Ivar.  
After all, while he was this terrifying, imposing leather wearing, bright eyed figure to others, he was your soft Ivar. Even if that softness commonly was covered by blood or strewn bullets. He was yours as much as you were his.


End file.
